


Ugly (day 15-Muffled scream)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [15]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, Gen, Panic Attacks, Whumptober 2020, sorry R but it's designated author projection time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: He screams, late at night._____Whumptober 2020- day 15: Muffled scream
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Ugly (day 15-Muffled scream)

**Author's Note:**

> cw panic attacks

He screams, late at night.

When no one hears him, he buries his face in his pillow and he screams until his throat burns. He doesn’t do it on purpose. Never once does he go to bed with the intent of screaming his lungs bloody, but that always seems to be how it ends. 

It starts with a sobbing, quiet, in the back of his throat. The sobs grow stronger, and louder, until they hurt, until merely breathing is enough to cause him pain, and then he wails. He wails and he screams and he muffles his every sound into a pillow because God forbid someone walk in on his little scene.

It’s ugly, uglier than any part of him, and if those other parts are enough to turn others away then this one is sure to keep them far away from him.

So he muffles it, chokes it down, drowns it, until it’s so far down that it can only come out at night, like a vampire, through those screams that rip his throat to shreds.

Hopefully, next time it spills through to the early hours of the morning, it will melt in the sunlight like snow in the spring. 

Hopefully, it dies before he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to angst this poor boy again :D  
> Sorry R, I had to project for a second and you were just right there.
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
